The present invention relates generally to an appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to an appliance with a vacuum-based reverse airflow cooling system using one fan.
Dual-cavity ovens typically draw in ambient or cooling air via intakes located above the upper oven cavity and at the top of the oven where the controls are situated. Each oven cavity includes a fan for cooling the respective oven unit independently of the other oven unit. The fans may blow the air down the back of the oven units. The exhaust air for this type of system is usually evacuated at locations between the upper and lower oven units and also below the lower oven unit on the front side of the oven.
Typical duel-cavity oven designs limit where the oven control panel can be located, constraining it usually to a dedicated separate area over the oven door where an air intake is sometimes located. One disadvantage of the current dual-cavity oven design is that the control panel and fans use desirable space that could be used for oven capacity. Another disadvantage of the current dual-cavity oven design is that the oven doors prove too hot to serve as a suitable site for the control panel. The control panel can be damaged and malfunction because of the excessive heat of the oven door.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cooling system for a dual-cavity oven or a dual-cavity oven providing the same wherein the cooling system uses just one fan for both cavities and enables the control panel to be mounted in or on the oven door. An advantage, in addition to enhanced cooling, is to increase usable space and volume for other purposes than housing the control panel, for example, to increase the size of oven capacity using the space that would have been consigned to the control panel.